Hysteria
by Koakuma Tsuri
Summary: 100/100: Train. There was something different about this boy... Sephiroth/Genesis. YAOI. Slightly AU though pre-CC. Smut.


100/100: Train. Sephiroth/Genesis  
I felt like exploring with the origins of Sephiroth and Genesis' relationship. Though this may sound like an AU, it's not intended to be, though I'll admit it doesn't really fit in with canon. Inspired by a Channel Perfume advert 8D

And here it is, the last of the Genesis100, started waaay back in 2008. *little tear*. It may seem strange that I've suddenly skipped from 81 to 100, but the themes have been spread out over my other accounts Black Casanova and Cheese and Wine Productions. I shall miss this challenge.  
Pwah, who am I kidding?

Disclaimer - Characters are not mine. They have not been mine these last two years, and nor well they be in the near future.

**

* * *

Train**  
Hysteria

Sighing, Sephiroth threw the book he had been reading from back to the desk. He stared at it for a few moments before turning it back onto its spine, neatening the splayed pages and closing it, replacing it back to the side in the straight pile with the others. A collection of different manuals, from tactics and strategies to basic mechanics on military vehicles; all had been studied to the death over his journey across the continent on a worthless mission ordered by his guardian.

It was getting hard to concentrate these last few days, teenage boredom creeping in and blaming the constant rattling of the train's wheels on the tracks below as the distraction. There must have been something asides from reading that he could do - whether or not it was something Hojo would allow was a different, ignored, question. Outside of Midgar was his freedom because as soon as he was back under the glare of the mako capital, he was once again reduced to a name, or a single letter depending on who one was talking to.

It was getting close to dinnertime. He better get to the dining carriage soon, if he wanted to get a table to himself. Sephiroth stood cautiously, as to not push the chair back into the bed only a foot away as he had so many times before. His room was tiny – simply enough room for his bag and himself amongst the little desk and bed trapped between three walls opposite the door to the corridor. Not that being in such tight accommodation was anything new to him: the rooms he had grown up in in Hojo's labs were of a similar layout and size, though those had been white, sterile and these were panelled with dark wood in an effort to look decadent, to please the guests that could afford to travel on this train.

Outside the door was a thin walkway that to the left, led to more private rooms and to the right, the public areas. The room besides him had been filled that day with someone who got on the train at the stop-off at a strange rural village called Banora. Of course, Sephiroth had never been there himself, but he reached his assumption from the view of it out of the window: a simple place, thatched roofed cottages and nothing but fields and orchards. It looked like a picture from a history book: severely backwards, primitive even, when compared to his city of Midgar.

All that day, since the newcomer had settled in, Sephiroth had heard a low mumbling through the thin walls. A voice, the pattern of which sounded like it was reading poetry though he could not make out any words. It had been irritating at the start; just one more thing to blame for his wavering concentration until the mellow intonation that wormed his way into his mind to become a gently calming rhythm for his subconscious. Still annoying and frustrating because they were not words. Just a mere murmured song.

When he reached the dining carriage, all the tables were set in an identical style that only differed according to the size of the table. Either two or four places were set out with silver cutlery and wine glasses that glistened in the sunlight entering the train at both sides through large, clear windows. There were already a few people sat waiting. A few nameless faces were familiar from the past few days. And then there was a group of three, one man; one woman and one teenager, most likely a family from the disdainful expressions they shot across the table at one another. Both males were redheads, though the adult a touch closer to orange and the woman had chestnut brown curls that tumbled down, painfully vainly styled, to her shoulders. She spared Sephiroth no glance as he approached, as he quickly lost interest in them. That is, until, he walked by and was first struck by an amazing scent that was like nothing he had ever encountered before, dark and spicy, masculine and yet at the same time not. As sour as it was sweet, like the taste of a local apple. Then, he felt eyes upon him; enhanced senses picking up an upward twitch of lips. But he did not turn to see just which one of the trio was interested.

Instead, he continued down a few more tables to sit on the opposite aisle, overlooking that small, silent family. He watched without words, only slightly curious as to their near-complete stillness and the reason for their glowers. Finally the father spoke, tone an order and clear in Sephiroth's ears.

"If I find out that you—"

The younger redhead, hair a similar colour of the spice that Sephiroth had noticed, grinned, laughing openly, mockingly and lying back in the seat that he sat in; raising a hand up to play with his long fringe. "Don't worry father, you won't."

The woman hissed something, a little too quiet to be heard, as Sephiroth linked the voice of the teen to that of the murmur he'd been hearing all day. Cultured, but betraying a little hint of a country origin in a slight accent. It was low too, low enough to prove that he was well into the years of adolescence, though he was fresh-faced and starry-eyed enough to be a few years younger. Sephiroth didn't notice that he was staring until two startlingly blue eyes met with his, and for the first time, Sephiroth was the first to pull away in discomfort.

He didn't look up again to see the smugness in that azure; the continued stare. He did, however, hear the father once again.

"The sooner you're in Midgar, the better."

-

The scent of spice and mystery surrounded Sephiroth, wherever he went on the train, from the social areas where it lingered at breakfast, lunch and dinner, making him salivate with a hunger that was more than food could hope to sate; as hormones kicked in as they did so often, when not suppressed by countless drugs. Perhaps that was a good thing; a smart decision on the part of the crazed scientist who was in charge of him. Sephiroth was cold and selfish, he used whomever he chose for as long as he wanted before casting them aside…. But in that redhead, it seemed as if he had found an equal.

Strange, it felt as if that teen was pursuing and hunting _him _down. Whenever Sephiroth raised his eyes, he found that cerulean gaze upon him, lips curved into a smirk that screamed his thoughts to those who were also fuelled by the same organic blood-drug. It was almost a challenge that they sparkled. Wishes. Poison. Attraction.

Things Sephiroth was fond of, but he never could seem to find that redhead on his own. His parents followed him around like guard dogs, it seemed. Always breathing down his pretty slim neck, pale skinned and complimenting the fiery accents in his hair that grew stronger as the day died. Always there to chastise him when they found him staring at the young SOLDIER.

There was little Sephiroth could do, apart from knock on the door of the room next to his. But that would be a defeat in his eyes, if he read into that pretty crystal correctly. And obviously, such an impression was mirrored in the other.

Even at midnight; a silvery light shining down from the moon as the train slowed its pace to deaden the sound of the rails, all Sephiroth could smell was that boy. All he could see was the complimentary nature of his features, combining to make something immensely, uniquely and preternaturally beautiful. He wanted to feel how soft his skin was; what texture his hair had; how those eyes looked glazed and exhausted; how full pink lips wrapped around his name; how those long legs would feel wrapped tightly around his waist; hips clasped tightly in his fingers…

Sephiroth sighed and rolled over in bed, squeezing his eyes shut and almost wishing – for the first time – for one of Hojo's injections if it would cure him of this frustration. It was confusing. There was more than just the idea of a quick fuck banging around in his skull. There was a possibility of quite a few long fucks, should the redhead feel the same… and with such a string of encounters came other… obligations.

Suddenly, the room became a box; thoughts festered and grew to higher troubled levels as they could not escape and dissolve into clear air untainted by that single young man. Throwing the clammy bed sheets off himself, Sephiroth swung out of bed, sighing as his feet touched the cold floor. He reached for the shirt he had been wearing the previous day that had been left to lie over his bag and shrugged it on, only bothering to fasten a few buttons in the middle. Slowly, he stood and opened the door, careful not to make too much noise, though the effort was useless.

There was a silhouette of a figure against the long window that faced the door. Slim, tall and male, both hands on the glass. They were rimmed with the thin line of condensation, as warm flesh met the cold surface, exposed to the outside air. As soon as Sephiroth saw him, the head of that figure snapped up. In the reflection of the glass he could clearly see two blue eyes and a smirk.

"Good evening," Sephiroth's nameless obsession said smoothly.

The SOLDIER replied to the gesture with a simple nod of his head, knowing that the other could see it clearly. Such a point was confirmed when the redhead's smirk grew to a smile and he blinked slowly.

"It's a nice night, is it not? A shame to waste it sleeping. It's nice to see you feel the same."

Sephiroth tilted his head. "I have no interest in admiring the night."

"I wasn't talking about staying up to admire it," the redhead laughed quietly. The movement brought Sephiroth's attention from the reflection back to the teen's body. Finally he was able to admire the curve of those hips without worrying of a parent's glare. Loose trousers clung pathetically to the sharp angles of a fragile-looking pelvis; a shirt almost translucent veiled what else of that body-form. "I was simply stating a wish that I do not wish to sleep and, should you feel the same—"

He was cut short by Sephiroth tracing his palm from where the tips of red hair finished at his shoulder blades and down to the small of his back; curving around to hold one hip. A quiet purr came from parted lips and it drew Sephiroth closer.

"Ask me directly if you want something."

The other smirked again, keeping his hands flat on the glass as he raised his head back up to stare at Sephiroth via the reflection. "But sir," he feigned innocence in that sanity-consuming voice, "I don't even know your name!" There was just a tiny hint of sarcasm, underneath the charade.

Sephiroth let his lips curve upwards sharply, leaning forwards for the first time to inhale that dark spice without restriction and without feeling like he was stealing, or playing some kind of voyeur. He pressed his mouth momentarily to the curve of the neck he had been all but fantasising about over meals in the last two days, before whispering his name in a pierced ear. "And yours?"

"Genesis."

"How fitting. Say, Genesis, do you bottom?" The SOLDIER kept his voice low for more than just the threat of the other's parents being close enough to hear such utterances of blatant context. It was sensual; he could feel the shudders running down Genesis' spine from the proximity they had; saw how his breaths quickened against the glass. Bursts of mist frosted the view he had of that gorgeous, near feminine face.

"Say, Sephiroth, do you top?"

Laughing quietly, Sephiroth placed his other palm on Genesis' waist and yanked him back sharply, intending for his half-hard erection, the product of his failed attempts at sleep, slip partially between the redhead's cheeks despite their clothing, albeit as feeble as it was. "A perfect match then, hmm?"

The redhead groaned, arching his back to the slight intrusion; the adjustment far more comfortable for the both of them, as much as it could be. "Yes."

That said, as much as an admission of consent as Sephiroth ever looked for in a partner, he pulled Genesis tighter to him as he stepped backwards, and back into his room. Genesis took the initiative and shut the door, flicking the little brass lock across as he did so.

Immediately, Sephiroth had him down on the bed, face first, until two skilled hands flipped him over. Green eyes met with those deepest, clearest blues without a distance between them, and two adults stood in that. They leaked the same desire as they had since that first moment Sephiroth had seen them, only far more clouded with lust.

Eager to see how right he was, Sephiroth slid a knee up between Genesis' already parted legs, continuing up until he found his groin, hot and hard and obviously tender from the quiet hiss the redhead made before biting his plush pink bottom lip and moving his hips enough to pleasure himself against the other's thigh.

Before things progressed further, and he would become too consumed in the act, and this incredibly beautiful man, Sephiroth pulled away (ignoring the indignant growl of the loss of sensation) to find his lubricant in a small pocket of his bag. Barely used, he only brought it when sexual frustration grew too much to bear and he preferred the weight of his guilt of masturbation on his shoulders instead.

He turned back, to find Genesis's fingers working away at the last of the buttons on his shirt. Fingernails were quite long for a teenager of his age, a touch feminine in their condition and how they made his fingers seem that much longer, delicate; an artisan's hands. Nails looked sharp as well, sending a thrill of excitement all the way down to Sephiroth's cock. He had always been fond of being made to feel all the different aspects of pleasure, specifically the refreshing, enlivening bite of pain. From the glimmer in Genesis' eye, and experience in attracting those with a taste for difference, the young SOLDIER assumed the same in his soon-to-be partner.

Upon catching a glimpse of the plastic tube held in Sephiroth's fingers, Genesis smirked and shrugged his shirt from his shoulders and onto the floor. The jade gaze on him narrowed as lips curved sharply upwards, drinking in the sight of endless, flawless pale skin; bronze nipples already taut from the coldness of the window outside.

"Your parents are criminals," Sephiroth murmured. He dropped the lubricant to the mattress in preference to reaching out and touching that skin with the palm of his left hand. Pushing the redhead back against the plain black sheets, he continued roaming. The man was firm – not as hard as he knew himself to be – but there was still muscle on that lithe form; he would make an excellent new addition to SOLDIER in this state, enough room to improve but enough form already to survive. But he was far too pretty to get anywhere without some scrutiny in his methods… and if he was as good at sex as Sephiroth hoped he would be, he wouldn't want to share the sight of Genesis' naked body with other SOLDIERs when it came to their usual routines of group showers and whatnot. "Keeping this from me for so long."

Genesis hummed, white teeth still chewing on his lip. Eyes were nearly closed and only when Sephiroth blinked to clear his head did he see that the redhead's right hand was under the waistline of his trousers; the movement of fabric revealing a languid pace. He smirked and cupped his hand around that moving bulge.

"Impatient?"

"You were having your fun," the other replied, opening his eyes to stare up the inches that parted them. "I am simply having mine."

Sephiroth smiled, contracting his fingers to draw a hiss. "Are you always so conceited?

With a wolfish grin, Genesis proudly said, "Yes".

Mirroring that grin, so refreshed by this teen already – he had never had someone so… individual before, they were usually so sycophantic and subservient – Sephiroth lowered his head to press his mouth tightly against Genesis', tasting him with a quick brush of his tongue against lips before making demands of entry. He was almost immediately accepted; drawn inside and teased. Yes, Sephiroth could see this redhead in SOLDIER, he would make a good equal and rival, as he viewed sex and fighting as two very similar skills. He was enjoying this now; he knew he would enjoy a spar with him too.

It was then that Genesis used his other hand to wrap around the growth in the other's trousers, jerking him through the cotton weave, feeling his hand come back damp from fluid. He pulled his head back, rested back into the pillows to catch his breath from a ravishing kiss and increasingly more intense ministrations from their hands.

Sephiroth seemed much the same, dazed and radiant from the encounter. His hips moved to the rhythm set by Genesis' hand, fucking it firmly in a way that made the redhead clench his muscles, aching to be filled. To make his point stand, he shuffled up the bed a few inches to gain enough room to push his trousers from his hips, drawing the fabric over the swollen head of his member that glistened in the light of the moon, and from the reflection of it in the other's long silver hair.

He found the all but discarded tube of lubricant and, initiating another kiss with Sephiroth, pressed it into the closest free hand. Fingers curled around it, warming it, and Genesis transferred to rid the other of his trousers as well.

When completely naked, the room around them was no longer as cold, heated by each other and a layer of sweat already that made skin clammy to the touch. Sephiroth found himself obsessed with Genesis' legs, how smooth and hairless they were, long and flexible as the redhead spread them wide and invitingly. Like he could ever resist.

He slicked his fingers generously, not knowing just how much experience Genesis truly had and unwilling to break such a heated mood by giving rise to undue pain. There was no shiver in the redhead's body; no blush across his cheeks as Sephiroth rimmed the entrance to that body with his wet index finger. If anything, he seemed positively relaxed, if a little annoyed at the slow advances.

Pressing in, Genesis hushed his voice to a groan, arching his back into Sephiroth's chest. His jaw hung open and begged to be kissed from his dazed expression. He wasn't as tight as silver-haired teen had been expecting, perhaps well practiced with a well-endowed partner, because listening to the poetry he read, so deep and meaningful, he hardly seemed like the person to be the single most renowned whore in the backwater village he came from.

Adding a second finger, then a third, Sephiroth curled them to find the teen's prostate, to gauge a reaction as well as tick one more sight off the mental list he had formed only ten or so minutes ago, before going outside and finding this precious creature outside and willing. Fate was playing his game. Finally.

"Enough," Genesis moaned, breathless, and it was astounding. Such a haughty, sensual creature, defiant, was now all but tamed on his hand, reacting to every slight movement he made with his fingers. He threw his head back to expose his throat to Sephiroth's hungry mouth each time fingertips brushed those nerves hidden deep inside. Flesh was already pink from the SOLDIER's kisses, and Sephiroth already wanted to leave more, darker, longer-lasting marks.

"Gladly."

Pulling his hand back into the open, Sephiroth transferred the grip to the base of his cock, positioning it into the right place, the head pressing against puckered skin that pulsed in time with Genesis' quick breaths. Not knowing what he was actually waiting for, Sephiroth leant back over the body below him to capture their mouths together as he pressed in. He pushed the redhead's legs back against his body to get that little bit deeper, until their hips met without a hair's width between.

He waited for a few moments out of courtesy, as Genesis leisurely kissed him, tongue moving slowly but confidently, every part the movements of a content feline. Then, Sephiroth began to move, reawakening the instincts inside him that had laid dormant since the last boy he'd found beneath him vanished into the crowd.

They knew it was important to keep quiet, parents being only one room away and the walls were not terribly thick, so they kept their lips locked as their hips worked together in a clashing, but fulfilling rhythm of depth and contact that was obviously hitting the right spots from the shivers in the thighs that were pressed strongly to Sephiroth's sides.

How he wished to hear that voice without constraint; to know if it was as beautiful as the face of its owner in the throes of ecstasy. Charcoal lashes fluttered on flushed cheeks, occasionally flashing open to reveal misted blue eyes that glared straight through Sephiroth because he was just too good at pressing all of Genesis' buttons, and he found it unsettling that first-time lovers could understand each other so well without even saying a word to each other ever beforehand. Fate, again, Sephiroth supposed.

The motions of their bodies doubled in speed; the bedsprings creaked with each powerful thrusts of two bodies, and Sephiroth wrapped his left hand around Genesis' otherwise neglected member between them and stroked him closer to release as the right kept his head in place for the kiss.

Breaths hissed out from their noses, every so often hitching as sensations grew and then Genesis finally stiffened, coming hard into Sephiroth's hand, tightening as his cry came out as nothing but a hum that was swallowed right down Sephiroth's throat as he also jerked his hips forwards one last time before empting himself into the crushing heat that surrounded him.

Falling limp on the smaller body, breathless, on the mattress, Sephiroth pulled out with a slight sigh and closed his eyes, finally able to free his mouth and rest his tongue from a furious battle that no one had won entirely.

After a few moments, he raised his head again from the curve of neck and shoulder to find his new lover, if he could be so hopeful as to use the term for the first time in his life – he couldn't deny that there was some strange touch of electricity in the air now that they had formed a single being for all of one moment; he felt different when spent on top of this teen than he had so many others before, nearly asleep and smirking. He traced swollen red lips with his clean index finger, effectively rousing the other back into consciousness.

"So, are you going all the way?"

Genesis scoffed gently, blinking his eyes open. "I think I've just been, hmm?"

"To Midgar," Sephiroth corrected himself with a smile.

"Yes," the other replied. "I was intending to join SOLDIER, like yourself."

"Ah, that's interesting." Sephiroth hummed and slid off Genesis, taking up a place against the wall, but holding the other's wet, warm body close to him. "I could be something of a personal tutor if you so wished."

Genesis turned to him, beaming from his eyes as well as mouth. Sephiroth just had to lean forwards and kiss him again; finally sliding his hand out from cinnamon red hair to cup around a strong jaw line.

"Hmm, and what would a tutor require for payment?"

"I'm sure we could come to some understanding… quite easily."

"Hmm, so," Genesis turned onto his side before propping himself up and looming over Sephiroth. The moonlight danced upon his skin, making him shine and glisten as he breathed. "Should we seal that fine deal?" A wandering hand told Sephiroth of just what the redhead had in mind. Fingers began to pump him back into an erection, still slick enough from the last time to suit one more round.

Not waiting for a reply, Genesis slung his leg over Sephiroth's hip to seat himself quite comfortably on the man's thighs, waiting patiently for the SOLDIER to rise to the occasion. When looking at that figure; that face and stunning features, he didn't take too long. There certainly was something special about this one.


End file.
